


Veronika Yasuzato And The Family Tree

by Vicarious_Reality



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Other, hyena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicarious_Reality/pseuds/Vicarious_Reality





	Veronika Yasuzato And The Family Tree

Yasuzato Veronika was a scruffy child

Born of the flickering in her ancestral estate all those years ago, her family doctor almost as bewildered as half the people she meet on the street each day

Quickly yeeted off to america along with the 'entreprenourial arm' of her family, only spending two sunny springs in satsuma

~~~~~

Veronikas room was a rather noisy mess of miniature car models, clothes over furniture, weights, poles and her well stocked make up mirror, adorned with two of her favorite shades of lipstick in the upper corners, as she slipped down in her soft chair to reapply her dark emerald glitter she stared and ogled at her own face in the mirror, wondering just how many cocks wore her lipstick like a chastity ring, her tight bulge growing a tad as she concluded that it was not nearly enough, her mind drifting off to earlier days when she was playing around with her cousin in this private space, her face still blushing a bit as she remembered how good it felt when her lips slowly started to suckle her right tit, her unabashed cousin looking up at her with a quizzical face as she wanted her milk, unzipping her painfully pressing bulge to allow her dark length to stand firm for the memory, wrapping her red paw around it as she leaned back in the chair, staring at her fresh lips as she cherished the time she got to spend with her, her knot slowly swelling as she thought about those curious lips, her veins popping out as she moaned under her breath  
One more load for you, Alina.... wherever you are.... mmmmh~  
As her thick shaft started spraying the empty floor under her table she shuddered and crossed her legs in a girlish manner, her mind flooded with all those secret memories, that tight throat and her tasty flower, those lost moment a sad spur to send her over the edge again, her fuzzy red balls clenching down with love as she made a proper mess for her childhood crush, just one... more... time

~~~~~ 

Her favorite gym is the one just a few blocks down the street to the left of her mansion, "just enough walkin to get the blood pumpin" she thought as she yanked the steel door open and slid her worn RFID badge across the reader, heading down to the right through the odd staircase to the locker room, sneaking into the ladies as usual, trying not to drag too many eyes along with her massive bulge, cheerfully undressing to her tight undershirt, leaving very little to the imagination as she stuffed her heavy jacket and pants into the dented locker, badge around her wrist as she skipped up to enter the gym section, a big smile on her fuzzy face as she sat down near the entrance in her second favorite machine, jerking her arms forward unexpectedly as she looked back to see the weight blocks set to 20 pounds, rolling her eyes as she suspected one of the creepier phonecam people as she slid the bolt into her usual three figure warmup weight, her chest calmly breathing as she slowly began her morning pump, biting her lip a bit as her arms pushed her chest together, thinking of how she could hardly blame the sneaky video people as she built her pecs behind the cushions, a slight pant starting to sound from her lips as she felt the burn setting into her shapely shoulders, her hard nipples rubbing against the strained t-shirt as she worked her chest and arms, moaning stealthily as that familiar feeling of pure pleasure and power washes through her, lifting her up as she walks over to the leg press, the slightest of sweats starting to show through her clothes as she pushes that iron over and over, growling quietly as she works her practically perfect physique into a feral fervor, mercilessly muscling machine after machine over, her bulging body stretching her slight covering as the fabric turns more and more transparent from her musky perspiration, her instinct telling her more than one pair of eyes staring all over her, suiting her seductive soul just fine as she finishes up with a few brusque pumps of the thick bar, bending it with her brutal might as she feels her pre and milk starting to wet her outfit as her groaning starts to be a little too loud for public spaces, signaling the end of her set as she started slinking on down to the changing rooms.

The dark wolf staring at her ass for the past few minutes caressing his own massive arms, his entranced face seeming to compare his own body to veronikas as she wagged her hard hips and blows him a kiss on the way out, his expression turning a bit blushed and astonished that such a high octane individual would flirt with him, he slowly sneaks down the stairs after her as he smells her strong sweat like a trail of temptaion, finding her leaning with her arm up against the wall around the next corner, her sweaty tits barely concealed at all by her shirt any more, his cute cheeks blushing hard as he stops and gives out an apologetic gasp as the toothy smirk on her face got wider and wider, a predatory grin of the experienced seductress seeing her young and oh so shapely prey come into her trap, his buff ass backing away a few inches as she takes a step forward and introduces her self.  
"Hello handsome... the name is Veronika... i do not recall seeing you around here before... need a kind soul to show you around?~"  
Her clear voice dripping with sensual intonation and an undercurrent of beastly potency as she looked him down and up.  
"Oh... hello miss... i am. I mean, new, yes, i like this place quite a lot... it has some... good... things in it..."

His embarrassment barely concealed by youthful confidence and testosterone as his pale gray eyes painfully pulled themselves off her chest again and again, the minute little movement providing endless amusement to her as she held her arm up, her fingers pointing him to his changing room and showers, his gait slow and ponderous as he stops half way in the door to the mens privates, another gasp of surprise escaping his soft lips as she suddenly stands there behind him, whispering at his ear as she grabs his paw for a firm shake.  
"This is the mens room, as you know... i can show you the showers if you want... technically i belong here... i just find less awkward stares in the ladies"  
His face a bright red hue of confused arousal as he stammers out a brief "Okay... lets... go!" his voice turning up a few octaves just as she leads his paw down to feel her huge bulge between her legs, letting him get a few precious seconds to get acquainted with who she really was, he quickly turns around and sniffs his paw in disbelief, feeling the intoxicating musk of her pre sweeping into his nose like a fire on the wind, his eyes turning up to see her allready in the doorway to the shower, a dull thud of the last early morning gym guy letting them know they are all alone with each other, most likely the whole day until the great folk mass gets off work, she promptly strips off her soaked shirt right in front of him as he stands paralysed in her headlights, laying it neatly in a pile on the nearest bench and easily sliding down her pants, no secrets remaining as her thick shaft springs out to greet his gaze, his jaw slack in astonished adoration as he eventually manages to break her spell, seeing her tight glutes turning around the corner and furiously pulling his own outfit off, throwing it over hers on the bench in a dirty pile as the soft sound of the shower floods the white tiled room, hot steam quickly building up as he navigates her treasure trail, finding her leaning agains the wall, her throbbing cock in her paw as she rubs her aching nipple between her slender fingers, letting out a relieved moan as she saw him stepping out of the mists like a gift from the gods, watching his cute cock rising to match her own, his shy yet confident shuffle towards her soaking his fur and melting his heart in the warm waters, a single finger meeting his pumped up pecs as he is stopped in his tracks right in front of the occupied shower stall, a voice reaching through the roar of the water to meet his ear.  
"This is so much nicer than the girls... though i do like the cozy company in there some times... everything just seems... bigger in here..."

Her gentle voice trailing off as she feels his chest pressing her paw back with barely contained lust, meeting his eyes as she felt his warm lips pushing her head back against the wet wall, moaning a muffled approval as she slides her paws down his beautifully bulging backside, ending at his soft boy buns, spreading them gently as he tenderly rubbed his tongue and cock against her own, a delicate dance of acquaintance in their maws as she pulled him closer, feeling her tits squishing against his wide warm chest, holding him there for what seemed like hours as she teased and wrestled his tongue, her green lipstick smearing over to his face, leaving him with a male makeup, the sight of it as she pushed him back for a moment making her giggle, a breathy voice filling his mind as she leaned over to kiss his ear.  
"You are such a good boy... i hope we can pump up together again tomorrow... if you can keep up~"

She slowly slid down and behind him, pushing his cute ass towards the wall with her unforgettable strength, shoving her hungry snoot between his legs and taking a deep breath of his balls, the scent of a frisky hard male sending shivers through her body as she flipped him around, his thick arms steadying his posture against the wall as she looked over his memorable member, every vein and curve where it should sit as she opened her drooling maw to speak a short command: "Do not come yet... i need this knot..."  
She wasted no more time as she let her tongue meet his meat, sliding it under his heavy shaft as she slowly closed her lips around his girth, slowly starting to suck him off as she kept her magic gaze transfixed in his eyes, keeping him pinned with her soft snout as she slurped his pre and smeared her lipstick all over his precious pole, making a nice ring at his base, she moaned quietly as she felt his knot starting to swell in her maw, pulling her hard nipples at the same time she worked on his balls with her free paw, slipping her lewd lips off his cock with a moany gasp: "Ahh! Such a thick boy... you will serve me well, love~"

She stood up in front of him, admiring her messy paint on his pretty poker for a moment before leaning over on the shower stall, holding her hands up high and swaying her hung hips, her arching back all the invitation he needed to take his cock and push it against her hole, his strong paws groping her tits as he slid inside her, a loud moan escaping them both as he hilted himself in her ass, kissing her fuzzy neck as he started to pump deep into her tight entrance, her nocturnal black length dripping with barely contained lust as he roughly squeezed out more milk from her nipples, her smeared lips panting for him as she pushed back against his hips, her glutes tensing up every time he stretched her little hole, the act of making her snug buns yield for his lust not being a trivial task, he growled and started breeding her ass hard, her nails digging into the plastic on the shower stall as she took every thrust like a trained bitch, her mind flooding with satisfaction of how accurately she could pick her perfect pound puppy, her own knot starting to swell and ache with desire as his balls slapped against her own over and over, every hit sending her into shuddering moaning as his veiny malehood treated her in just the right places, biting her lip as she let out a feminine whimper and started coming on his cock, her heavy sack churning as she unloaded all over the waterfall that was the stall, feeling his huge knot relentlessly pumping her ass, she pushed back and clenched hard around him, sending him over her edge as he let out a big growl and filled his bitch right up, his gushing and throbbing shaft caught in her curious trap as they both slowly slid down onto the floor in sheer exhaustion, their beautifully matched bodies breathing heavily in the thick steam of their ecstasy.

~~~~

Veronika clenched her recently stretched hole as she made her way down the street, looking down at her red phone to call her newest acquaintance, her long claw sliding across the glass as she made her way down the long road of names to find his, her finger pushing the entry for Xavius as she felt her cock twitching in her tight pants, not giving a single fuck if anyone saw her hardon as she called him up, her thick boots marsching her down to the big hotel as she heard his quiet drill of a ring, a click and a silent and hesitant voice coming in her scruffy ear as she turned into the rotary door, sitting her ass down on the soft sofa in the foyer and scratching her throbbing cock, happily speaking to him:  
"Hey there... just checking that your number works, sweetie... how you feelin after our gym session?~"  
His voice eventually stammered out for her;  
"Oh! Yes it works, of course it works... i am just fine here... sitting at home and eating... need to fill up after all that!"  
She giggled shamelessly as she crossed her legs and looked over at the bell boy behind the counter, a small antelope with a quizzical expression, Veronika wondered for a second if he could fit on her cock before shooting him a smooch over the air, half paying attention to her gym mate as he went off on a short rant about proper diet for bulking up, tearing her hungry eyes off the thin boy in the other side of the room as she responded;  
"Oh yeah, i eat plenty... i will call you tomorrow, luv!"

She slid her hung up phone into her jacket and sprung up from the couch, stretching her arms into the air suggestively before making her way over to lean into the reception, a wide smile on her lips as she spoke to the boy;  
"Hello there... get much business?"  
The cute little cervid looked around nervously as he looked up at her intimidating face full of jagged teeth, adjusting his tight red uniform as he spoke with surprising fortitude;  
"No...? We get around five or ten a day here... just enough to keep me in this outfit... are you checking in?"  
She giggled and winked at him, raising a large paw to caress her chest as she spoke;  
"No... though i might be checking someone out~" 

The little boy coughed as he rapidly felt his cheeks flush with red, shooting a glance towards the tight leather covering her tits as he steadied himself and responded in a professional tone;  
"Oh... well if you have no business yourself here, i must insist we get you a room..."  
He slid his little yellow hand over with a key card towards her, the huge hyena snatched it up in her claws and slid it into a worn chest pocket on her jacket.  
"My shift is over in half an hour"  
Veronika gave him a little laugh and turned away to go out the swing door.  
"Perfect"  
She smirked at her own boldness as she stepped out and searched her pockets for the home grown smokes she always carried, taking one out and slipping it between her dark lips, taking out a mostly crushed match box to light it up, her lips sealing around the thick roll as she took a deep sip of that warm intense flavor, feeling it settling in her massive chest, the plants power soon seeping out and into her, her fingers pinching the rod as she pulled out for a deep moan, her tense body relaxing as she released an opaque cloud, leaning against the side of the entrance as she sucked that bundle of secret pleasure down.

An eternal moment seemed to pass her over as she eventually summoned the presence to look at her gold watch, blinking through her orange ray ban glasses as she tried to remember when she came, shrugging to herself as she pushed off the wall with her boot and muscled the turning door out of her way, heading into the bright well decorated oldschool halls of the hotel, taking the card like it was a cigarette to read it, the numbers 1407 making her squint as she snuck into the elevator, bumping the second highest button with her finger as she coughed and grabbed the steel handrail in the clean and bright elevator, stepping out through the metal doors as she peeked around, seeing the room numbers on the wall, she rolled her shoulders as she wandered to the end of the hall, sticking the fancy card into the slot on the door, her ears perking up at the sound of the mechanism unlocking.  
She carefully peeked into the room, her head still swimming with smoke as she steadied herself and clicked the door shut behind her, kicking off her heavy boots as she wandered in to see the large and well equipped room, picking up a TV remote from the dark wood table and clicking it onto a nature documentary channel before throwing the remote on the bed, her head turning to see the large dark window to the left of the bed, sliding the glass door open to feel the cool chicago air rushing in to meet her, she walked out to lean over the balcony as she sighed, looking down on all the little points of light, her mind drifted to her father as she looked up into the hills.

Her heavy mood was jarred by the sound of the hotel door clicking open, she spun around and slid the glass door shut behind her, seeing the little antelope boy coming in with a bag full of booze and sandwiches, a wide smile sliding across her face as she watched him set up and serve the meal on the small table in the kitchen for her, her leather tightening around her massive bulge as she ogled his ass, barely covered by thin feminine pants, she giggled quietly as she leaned against the door frame to the kitchen;  
"Wining and dining me, are you?"  
The cute boy turned his head up to look into her hungry eyes, nodding quietly as he sat down and held out his hand at the pulled back chair.

Suck him off & let him ride

Veronika licked her lips as she wandered down the street, still tasting her newest conquests cum as she walked, her aching bulge straining against her pants as she turned to face an unusual store window, looking up to read the stores fancy script sign saying; "Sechs Style"  
She scratched her ass while she looked through the glass at the seriously high class outfits within, perfectly positioned to entice customers with the aid of white mannequins in various suggestive and elegant stances.  
She shrugged and punched the wooden door open, making the glass rattle and a bell above her head ring out for her entrance, turning to the left to see the suits and dresses standing on display from behind, a strange feeling of girly excitement blowing through her body as she smelled the odd scent in the shop, a perfume almost sickly sweet, reminding her of garlic as she flipped around to see a tall white figure in front of her, almost getting startled by the totally silent shop keeper behind her low wooden counter.

~~~~~


End file.
